1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus configured to process a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate and a glass substrate, and a display method for a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional substrate processing apparatus such as a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, a medium such as a floppy disk (registered trademark) is used as an external storage medium. Although it is convenient to transfer data using a floppy disk, there is difficulty in transferring a large amount of data using a floppy disk. In addition, it is difficult to perform sufficient data analysis based on a limited amount of data stored in a floppy disk, and it takes time to gather a large amount of data necessary for sufficient data analysis by using a floppy disk.
Recently, a universal serial bus (USB) flash memory is used as an external storage medium for a substrate processing apparatus, and as the capacity of external storage media such as a USB flash memory increases, a large amount of data can be transferred.
Data generated from a substrate processing apparatus are output to a USB flash memory inserted in the substrate processing apparatus. At this time, since data are written from the substrate processing apparatus to the USB flash memory in a delayed manner by using a cache memory, if the USB flash memory is pulled out during writing, data stored in the USB flash memory can be destroyed. Moreover, delayed writing timing is varied according to the situations in the substrate processing apparatus (for example, according to the current task of the substrate processing apparatus). In the case of an ordinary personal computer (PC), by selecting ┌Safe To Remove Hardware┘ icon from the taskbar of Window (registered trademark), it can be check whether writing is currently carried out or not. However, a function icon for checking data (information) writing states is not displayed on a manipulation screen of a substrate processing apparatus. Therefore, although data are being written to a USB flash memory, the USB flash memory can be treated like a floppy disk and thus carelessly removed.